BEAGLE
BEAGLE, also known as "the Six Searchers" or ''B''ob, ''E''dward, ''A''rnold, ''G''reg, ''L''eon, and ''E''milo was one of the world's largest financial conglomerates, which claimed to provide much-needed aid and support to developing countries worldwide. In reality, this was the image displayed to the public, since it was actually a large munitions company established to appease profit-hungry, corrupt officials in the United States Government, and other financial circles. History During regional conflicts, BEAGLE became involved on-location, under the guise of providing humanitarian aid to refugees by use of transport planes, which were actually used for firearms and munitions. At times BEAGLE even fabricated crises, in order to profit immensely from them, leading to justification of military action, combat expansion, and an increase in defense spending. They were also responsible for having Teliko Friedman's father assassinated by La Clown. In 2016, the southern African republic of Moloni was plagued by constant warfare and strife. Support from the international community led to a national reconstruction effort. The most generous financial contributor was BEAGLE, by a wide margin, since the conflict provided excellent business opportunities for the company. They also secretly conducted military research at the Lobito Physics and Chemistry Lab on Lobito Island, Moloni. BEAGLE was responsible for the development of Metal Gear KODOQUE, a.k.a. Pythagoras, on Lobito Island. They also created the drug-enhanced soldiers known as ACUA Troops, along with the "Neoteny," a psychic test subject, to control them. These projects were all destroyed by sympathetic forces during a counterinsurgency operation, in which Solid Snake participated. Afterwards, the U.S. Government began an independent investigation into BEAGLE, which resulted in all remaining research projects being shut down. Former members *Charles Schmeiser (as Hans Davis) *William L. Flemming *Harold Burton *Lena Arrow ACUA ACUA Troops were named for the chemical that heightened their senses and team synchronicity, at the expense of lost individuality. ACUA Troops and others who have ingested large amounts of ACUA were said to be controlled by the Neoteny, a test subject raised in joint by Hans Davis and William L. Flemming. An unknown number of children were abducted to Lobito by the two at the behest of BEAGLE, and were pitted against each other in mortal combat to claim the title. The eventual victor of this contest was "No. 16," who would go on to spread ACUA throughout the public via the dietary supplement "NEKAL Silk Powder." The Neoteny's influence over ACUA users was initially said to be restricted to "Name-Knowers," though this was eventually dismissed as a nickname among Davis and Flemming's test subjects for the general public, i.e. those who knew their own names. Snake was also given ACUA as part of the medicine cocktail within his Sneaking Suit's CHAIN System, but only in doses considered sufficient to convince him that he was, in fact, an amnesiac Hans Davis. Behind the scenes The ACUA Troops of BEAGLE are an elite subset of enemies in Metal Gear Acid. Following Solid Snake's defeat of Leone, and rendezvous with the real Teliko Friedman, they become the standard human opponents for the remainder of the game. BEAGLE is named after the breed of small to medium-sized dog belonging to the Hound Group. It is similar in appearance to the Foxhound, but smaller, with shorter legs and longer, softer ears. Appearances * Metal Gear Acid Category:Groups Category:Metal Gear Acid